Nailah
Nailah is the Queen of Loboans on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. She is a major villain in Jane Smith 10. Appearance Nailah is a large Loboan with White fur. Her body is slender, like most Female Loboans. She wears a skin tight dress with shorts at the bottom, and bandages wrap around her right eye. Powers and Abilities Nailah has the standard powers of all Loboans, but as Queen, her power is recognized as the strongest of them. She has enhanced strength, reflexes, agility, durability, hearing, smelling, flexibility. She has a sonic howl. Her intelligence is above average for Loboans, as she has a mastery in robotics. She created the Technowarg, robots that do her bidding. They can merge with living organisms. Her sonic howl is revealed to be able to control other Loboans, which is how she got the status of queen. Personality She is a vicious warrior, who desires power. She wants the Omnitrix, but is willing to compromise, settling for merging Jane with a Technowarg when she can't get the Omnitrix off. History Nailah's ship attacks Xylene's ship with Technowargs, destroying the ship and killing Xylene. However, she manages to send the Omnitrix down to Earth. She sends Technowargs after the Omnitrix, attacking Jane, who had retrieved it. After several failures, she sends her vassal, Volug, and after he fails, she goes down herself. She easily ambushes and overwhelms Jane, capturing her. Unable to get the Omnitrix off Jane, she settled for merging her to a Technowarg, taking control of her. She sends Jane to attack Lucy, Rook and Ben, capturing Rook. Lucy manages to help Jane slip out of the Technowarg suit enough to use the Omnitrix, breaking free. Jane defeats Nailah, as Rook arrests her. Nailah appears as a dream in Jane's nightmare. She appears as a voice of reason, trying to get Jane to wake up. Nailah returns when Lucy, Rook and Ben break her out of prison so she can track Jane through the Null Void. While initially unwilling, she agrees once she learns they were going after Proctor Servantis. Upon arriving at his base, it's revealed that the two were working together, and Nailah betrays the Plumbers. She still wants to kill Jane, which she almost did. However, Volug unexpectedly turned on them, allowing for Jane to escape. Nailah attends the creation of Janezarro by Servantis, fascinated by it. She later helps the invasion of Galvan Prime by jamming the transmission frequency. She discovers about the Omnitrix scanning mode and confronts Jane, scratching the Omnitrix to unlock Loboan DNA. After this, she betrays Servantis, using Janezarro's new Loboan form to turn her. Nailah steals a clock gear Servantis has, revealing she is in leagues with a member of the Grimleal, those who want to revive the Fell One. Nailah exchanges the gear to Maltruant for the Contemelia ship, where the Anihilaarg is in the laboratory. Nailah uses Janezarro to use Alien Y to change the properties of the Anihilaarg, allowing it to transform every living being into Loboans, so she could control them. She is stopped by Jane's interference, as a battle between Jane, Volug, Nailah and Janezarro occurs on the bridge. The battle ends when Mecha comes and blows out the windshield, Nailah flying into the void of space, dying from the lack of oxygen. Appearances * Catfight (Jane Smith 10) * Call of the Wolf * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) (dream) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) (death) Trivia * Nailah takes over the role of Vilgax in this series. * Nailah is based off a character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the Wolf Queen, with Volug her vassal. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Loboans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dioga beta Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Aliens